


Our first baby

by Steampunker



Series: Richard/Anyanna [5]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, early birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Anyanna welcome their first child into the world a little early</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our first baby

We were all in the hospital waiting room after it happened. Anyanna was eight and a half months along when she was in a car accident. Poor Richard was freaking out really bad,   
Uncle James said that Richard was in a bad car accident himself, and he was in with our sister. I was just glad that Anyanna was so close to her due date, but I was also super pissed at the speeding driver for hitting her car in the first place! I just really hoped my baby niece was ok. 

Finally Richard walks out a smile on his face

"It's alright. Anyanna and Caroline are ok!" he says happily and we all cheer happily

"How big?" Uncle James asks

"Five pounds four ounces and twelve inches long. Oh god I was so scared." Kyle hugs him 

"Don't worry Richie. Little Caroline Lexi Hammond is alive and healthy along with Anyanna." my husband says

"Uncle Richie, can we see Caroline?" Sadie asks and Richard smiles 

"I think its ok now. Just let me check." he says before he goes back into the room. He was only gone for a small amount of time before he came back out and nodded. We all go into my sister's room and see her laying in a hospital bed bandages on her arms. We could also see some bandages on her chest peeking out from under her hospital gown making me worry. Uncle James and I sit on the edges on her bed 

"Hey sis, how are you feeling?" I ask and she shrugs though it looked like it hurt

"Really I feel tired, sore, and in pain but I'm happy. I'm happy that Caroline is healthy and alive." Anyanna answers

"It's ok sweetheart. You've been through a lot." Uncle James says kissing her forehead. We both look at little Caroline laying next to her mother's bed with her father looking at her happily but with worry still evident in his eyes. Life was going to be hard for them, but I knew they could make it.   
-  
I watched as my baby girl slept before turning back to my wife grasping her hand as tightly as I could given the gash on her palm. Our family all look at Caroline and gently hug Anyanna before they leave. Once they were all gone she smiles at me

"Look at her Richard. She's beautiful." she says softly and I kiss her forehead

"I know. I'm so sorry love, I should have been with you instead of that chauffeur." she squeezes my hand even if it hurt her

"Don't worry about it. I'm just sorry that this brings up bad memories for you." 

"How about we're just both sorry?" 

"I can deal with that."

"Good, now we have a daughter to look after." we both look at our new baby happy that everything was ok. Anyanna would heal and Caroline would grow up to be a happy healthy little girl. This terrifying moment in our lives is over and I could only hope that it will be a long while before the next terrifying moment happens.


End file.
